Draco Malfoy ganz privat
by Silver8
Summary: Du hast doch nicht etwa gedacht, dass Monologe auf dem Klo nur für Erwachsene reserviert sind? Hier exklusiv - Draco Malfoy, ganz privat!


Draco Malfoy, ganz privat.

*Dracos innerer Monolog auf der Toilette*

Ufff.

*sehr sehr SEHR erleichterter Seufzer*

Das war knapp.

Scheiß McGonagall. Sie hat mich hierher rennen lassen.

Also, _echt._

Wenn ich sage „Ich muss auf die Toilette", dann MEINE ich verdammt noch mal, dass ich MUSS.

Sofort.

Keine Fragen.

Keine Hindernisse wie: _„Sie hatten genug Zeit vor der Stunde, Malfoy."_

Bla, bla. 

_Wirklich_, ich mein'... ist diese Frau so dämlich oder findet sie eine Art von perverser Freude darin, sich wie eine Idiotin aufzuführen?

Jeder muss dem Ruf der Natur gehorchen, wenn er erfolgt.

*grins*

Das habe ich sehr diplomatisch ausgedrückt, nicht wahr?

Bin ich aber gut.

Egal, ich bestehe immer noch darauf, dass McGonagall einfach nicht erlaubt sein dürfte.

Sie ist so... unnatürlich.

Keine Bevorzugungen. Keine Lieblingsschüler. Absolute Fairness.

Und jetzt sag mir, ist das normal?

Ganz sicher nicht.

Unmenschlich.

Vielleicht ist sie ja ein... wie nennen das die Muggel noch mal?

Ah ja, ein Saibohg.

Was für ein bescheuerter Name.

Oh Mann. Wann sind denn diese Toiletten das letzte Mal repariert worden?

Nicht in diesem Jahrhundert, soviel ist schon mal sicher.

Dem Himmel sei Dank, dass es hier keine Geister wie die Maulende Myrte gibt.

Stell dir nur vor, jemand beobachtet dich während...

Eurgh.

Verdammt. Können sich Geister unsichtbar machen?

Vielleicht beobachtet mich Myrte in diesem Moment.

Ich muss raus hier.

Sofort.

Scheiße. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Ich kann noch nicht gehen.

Aber der Gedanke mit den Geistern ist wirklich verstörend. Irgendeiner von denen schaut mir jetzt vielleicht sogar zu.

Spanner.

Schade, dass Vater nicht mehr Schulgouverneur ist. Dann würde ich ihn alle Geister aus Hogwarts verbannen lassen.

Schließlich sind die alle total nutzlos.

Peeves, zum Beispiel.

Hat seine Existenz auch noch einen anderen Grund als den, jeden um ihn herum zur Weißglut zu bringen?

Nein.

Okay, der Blutige Baron ist vielleicht nicht so nutzlos.

(Ich würde es ihm auch sicher nicht sagen, wenn es so wäre.)

Er erschreckt diese blöden kleinen Erstklässler.

Hiihii. Sie starren ihn immer so an, als ob er irgendein schreckliches Monster wäre.

Aber das ist er nicht. Ein sehr schlechtgelaunter, sadistischer und erbarmungsloser Geist vielleicht.

Aber ein Monster? Nein.

Die Graue Lady existiert sowieso so gut wie gar nicht. Man sieht sie fast nie. Und ich hab auch nicht den leisesten Schimmer was ihr Existenzgrund ist.

Ich wette, wenn Binns aus Hogwarts verbannt werden würde, würde es wahrscheinlich eh keiner bemerken, sofern wir keinen neuen Lehrer bekämen. Es ist schließlich vollkommen egal ob er im Klassenraum ist oder nicht. Jeder macht sowieso nur das, was er will.

Ehrlich, der Mann – nein, falsch, Geist, hat überhaupt keine Lehrerqualitäten. Ein fünfjähriger Muggel wäre besser als er.

Der fette Mönch ist wahrscheinlich der nutzloseste von allen. Er ist ekelhaft. Man kann sogar die Geistschweißtropfen auf seiner Glatze sehen.

Igitt.

Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass ich mein tadelloses und hinreißendes Aussehen beibehalte, sollte ich jemals zu einem Geist werden.

Oh, da ist ja auch noch der Fast Kopflose Nick, das Ei.

Gibt dauernd seinen Kopf _fast _herunter und wieder hinauf (bitte die Betonung des Wörtchens _fast _beachten) und denkt, er wäre wasweißichwie cool.

Idiot.

Und die Gryffindors denken, sie wären wasweißichwie cool, nur weil er deren Hausgeist ist.

Idioten.

Sie sind alle komisch und führen sich unverständlich auf.

Schlammblut Granger, zum Beispiel.

Sie lernt so viel, dass ich mich frage, wann ihr Kopf zu rauchen anfängt.

Aber wozu tut sie das?

Bis sie ihren Abschluss hat, hat der Dunkle Lord wieder seine Macht zurück und exekutiert sie, bevor sie ihre erste Job-Bewerbung losschicken kann.

Warum bemüht sie sich dann überhaupt?

Alle loben ihre Klugheit und so, aber ich denke, das zeugt eindeutig von Dummheit.

Es ist dasselbe mit ihren Haaren. Wieso macht sie sich überhaupt die Mühe, dieses Haargebräu zu verwenden?

Es schaut komisch aus. So _glatt_.

Ja, ich habs gemerkt. Aber nur, weil ihr Haar jetzt so fettig aussieht.

Sicher nicht weil ihr wunderschönes Gesicht mehr zum Vorschein gekommen ist.

Schließlich bin ich nicht dazu da, mir Gedanken über die Veränderung des Aussehens eines Schlammblutes zu machen.

Ich bin ein Malfoy.

Hm. Irgendwie hat der letzte Satz nicht so stolz und arrogant geklungen wie er sollte.

Ich werde alt.

Kann nicht mal mehr die richtige Malfoy'sche Hochmütigkeit zusammenbringen.

Ich bin ein Versager.

Moment. Was sollte das? Ein Versager? ICH?

Sicher nicht.

Weasley ist ein Versager.

Er und seine Familie sind eine Schande für alle reinblütigen Familien. Das Schlimmste ist, sie wissen es nicht mal.

Ignorant, alle miteinander.

Naja, wenn mans bedenkt, wäre Weasley gar nicht mal so übel, wenn er sein Temperament besser zügeln könnte,

wenn er nicht so ein langer Lulatsch wäre sondern kleiner,

wenn er diese scheußlichen Sommersprossen nicht hätte,

und wenn er dunklere Haare hätte.

Vielleicht auch noch eine andere Augenfarbe.

Blau hab ich nie gemocht. Oder Braun.

Kurz und gut, er wäre nicht so übel, wenn er wie...

AAAAHHH!

Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein!

Diese Gedanken können nicht von mir sein!

Und sie sind es auch nicht.

Es ist dieser Ort.

Zwingt mich, schreckliche, abscheuliche Dinge zu denken.

Schlechte Vibrationen oder so was.

Vergesst Voldie-moldie.

HIER residiert das Böse.

Ich muss hier raus!!!

*Ende des inneren Monologes*


End file.
